In Her Shoes (Walk on the Fem! Side)
by Sir5er
Summary: When Britain curses Prussia on accident, Prussia is in a whole new heap of trouble when he discovers he has been turned into Fem! Prussia! Can he break the curse and return to his awesome manliness before he's doomed to be like that sissy, girly-man, Austria for the rest of his life? But Prussia isn't the only one cursed... Rated T for language, gender-confusion, and obvious themes
1. Chapter 1

"I've 'had enough of that bloody Russia!" cried Britain. He stormed to his cellar, and grabbed his dark cloak. "I'll curse 'him so well, 'he'll never bother me again! I'll get rid of 'him for sure! My magic can't be avoided THIS time! My magic is the best!" (Don't flatter yourself, Britain lol keep telling yourself that)

Britain slammed the door open and walked down the steps to his cellar, his cloak dragging and rolling behind him. He chuckled evilly. He jumped down from the last few steps and walked to the center of the cellar, where a large circle and symbol was drawn from long ago. He smiled and dusted off his book he grabbed off the shelf. He blew it and wiped his hand over it. He turned it over to open, and some pages fell out and others were barely on the hinge.

"Let's see…" Britain thumbed through the old pages, licking his thumb to get a better grip every few pages. "Ah ha! By George! I've found it!"

He held out his hand and his cloak and hair began to blow in the wind seeming to come from nowhere. The circle was glowing and reflected in Britain's green eyes. He spoke what seemed like non-sense, but he was casting a spell on that no good Russia…or so he thought.

But instead of saying, "Russia", he accidentally said, "Prussia". Or maybe Russia had, once again, deferred it. Britain was too confident to notice his mistake, and chuckled in amusement. He closed the book and the wind stopped. "Well," he smirked. "That should teach 'him a lesson." He left the cellar and closed the door, but the circle started to glow, again.

Hetalia

Prussia jolted up from the bed at the sound of the alarm and the fluffy stuffed animals covering him went flying in the air. Some of them made squeaky sounds when they came back down and hit the floor. "Huh? Vhat?" he said. Then he realized he was in his bedroom and turned off the alarm. He wiped his sleepy face and tossed the covers away.

Today was an awesome day, and he didn't want to miss any of it. He smiled and slid off the edge of the bed, putting on his fluffy, pink bunny slippers.

He yawned and scratched his backside as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. But just a few moments later, a blood-curdling, feminine cry came from inside the bathroom. "VHERE IST IT?!"

Germany and Italy jolted up at the sound, and Germany frowned because Italy was with him, again.

"What was that?" Italy asked, sleepily. "It sounded like a lady." Italy giggled.

"GET OUT!" Germany took Italy's pillow from out under Italy's head and hit his face with it.

"Ouche!" Italy cried, falling out the bed. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey, Germany! What was that for?"

"For being a Dummkopf!" he replied. "Now get dressed for morgen training!"

Italy saluted. "Si, sir!" He stood up and left.

Germany face-palm, and dragged his hand down his face, and sighed. Then he remembered. "Vhat ist a voman doingk in my house?" he wondered, out loud. His eyes narrowed. "It came from Prussia's room." He sighed even deeper. "I'm goingk to kill him for bringing a voman home from ze bar…."


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia looked closer in the mirror and screamed, again. Then he stopped and stared at the woman staring at him in the mirror. He put one hand to his face and the reflection followed. He screamed again. He turned to look behind him, wondering if somehow the woman was standing behind him. He looked back, and not surprisingly, the reflection followed. His hands drifted from his face to his now long hair to his chest, but stopped just before reaching a certain area of his new female body…he gasped and blushed. He suddenly remembered that time when Hungary was wounded in the forest…and the awkward moment that followed…

"Am I man, or voman?" asked Prussia. "Oh, Fritz, I don't even know anymore..." she sank to the floor, defeated, and discovered a tear had fallen down her cheek. "...?" She wiped it and gazed at it. Was she crying...for the first time...as a woman? Or do women always cry?...

Prussia ran out the bathroom, rushed back to his bed, and dived in it, drawing up the covers. He shut his eyes tight and opened them, hoping it was a dream. It wasn't. He was still a woman...drat…it wasn't a dream…or a nightmare. Prussia had hoped it was either, but this was real! "Vhat am I goingk to do now zat I'm sissy girly-man, just like zat Austria und gender-confused Hungary…." He still wasn't used to his new feminine, soft-spoken voice.

Prussia sighed and got out of the bed. It was no use. She stared at her sad reflection in the vanity mirror. Then she looked closer. "I didn't realize how long mein eyelashes vere…." Fascinated, she leaned closer, but someone suddenly burst through Prussia's bedroom door.

Prussia jumped and turned around to face Germany, who was just as surprised as Prussia was. The shock made her accidentally knock off a few things from the vanity.

"Oh, excuse me, Fraulein," Germany blushed, then his face turned serious. "I suggest you leave now…"

"Vhat are you talking about, Vest? I-" Prussia started, but Germany interrupted her.

"Ist he hiding?" Germany turned his head, closed his eyes shut, eyebrows slanting in anger, and made a fist. "Or did he leave already? That covard!" He walked over to the bed. "Vhere ist Prussia?" he asked.

"I take great offense to zat…" Prussia mumbled, forgetting he was a woman now.

Germany ignored her and looked under the bed. Disappointed to not finding his Dummkopf bruder, he looked in the closet.

"Vest!" Prussia rushed over. "It's me!"

Germany sighed and closed the door. "He must've left already. He's so irresponsible…" He turned to look at the woman standing next to him wearing Prussia's t-shirt (that was rather large on her), boxers, and socks. "At least he let you vear zat…"

"Listen to me, GERM-any!" Prussia cried a very feminine cry. "I AM AWESOME!"

Germany stared at her. Only Prussia called him that and was obsessed with 'awesome'. "…Vhat did you say?"

Prussia sighed deep. "Ok, you may not believe zis, but…." Prussia held out her hands, "don't freak out…I already did…" Prussia sighed again. "I don't know how zis happened, but I vant it to be back to normal, same as you…" Prussia closed her eyes, letting her shoulders droop. "I…I'm…..a voman now…." Prussia opened her eyes to see Germany's reaction.

Germany blinked a few times and spoke slowly, "Are you sayingk zat you're….Prussia? Ze voman I heard scream zis morgen?"

Prussia shrugged, "more or less, but it vasn't zat loud…" Prussia blushed.

Germany felt light-headed. He stumbled back, into the door of the closet. He seemed surprised that there was something behind him, to catch him.

"I know vhat it seems like," Prussia tried to calm him. "I'm….your schwester now…"

Germany shouted out in shock, then fell to the floor, fainting.

Prussia gasped, and knelt down beside him, fanning him with her hands.

Just then, Italy came in, dressed in his usual blue uniform, ready for morning training, and he came to fetch Germany (also he came to see if Prussia got in trouble), and stopped in his tracks, standing in the doorway to the room.

Prussia looked up, in slow motion to Italy, as Italy stared and started to drool. In his head the song, "At Last" started to play, as his wonder kink curled by itself into a heart. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked Prussia.

But Prussia interrupted his thoughts, "Don't just stand there gaping! Help me!"

Italy shook his thoughts away as he rushed to get Germany sitting up. Prussia held him in her arms and tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Get up, Vest!" Prussia shouted. "You're such a vuss!" _and I'm the sissy girly-one here…_he thought.

Italy was still confused, but he couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful…and she had supermodel legs…Italy shook his head, again. _Germany would call me a pervert…._"By the way," he asked Prussia. "Who are you?"

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	3. Chapter 3

The threesome sat at the dining room table, trying to think of why or how this could happen.

Prussia was crying and holding a box of tissues. "I don't know vhat's goingk on, Vest! Vhy did zis have to happen to me?!" she blew her nose rather unlady-like, loudly and rudely. She threw the used tissue on the floor. She was very emotional right now because she wasn't used to the stress and emotions of women…

"I don't know," Germany held his forehead, trying to relieve his headache from being confused. "Nor do I understand…"

Italy smiled at Prussia, "It's ok! Now I can become Germany's brother!"

Germany looked at him, and Prussia stopped crying for a moment. The room was silent until Prussia started to cry even louder.

"You Dummkopf!" Germany stood and shouted at Italy. "You can't marry Prussia!" He sighed, in annoyance and slapped his own face, dragging his hand down it.

"It was just a thought…." Italy mumbled. "He's a girl now…"

"Ve are in vhat you'd call…a situation…." Germany stated, sitting back down, calmly.

"I don't zink you get ze gravity of ze situation here!" Prussia shouted at Italy. "It's not funny!"

Then, Germany didn't know why he would or how he could laugh at his bruder's misfortune, but the lump came in his throat, and he suddenly burst out laughing, pounding the table with his fist.

Italy and Prussia stared at Germany's unusual behavior and Prussia's eyebrows slanted and her crimson eyes burned with anger. She stood up. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN LAUGH, YOU LITTLE BOOGER!"

Italy couldn't hold it in anymore and snickered at first, then burst out laughing, too.

Prussia's lower lip stuck out and trembled. Her eyes watered. How could they think this was funny? The room was filled with manly laugher and giggles and snorts while Prussia stood silent, in sorrow. They didn't care what she felt like…

"I'm s-s-orry, Prussia," Germany tried to gain his composure, again, "it's just so…."

"OK!" Prussia shouted. "I get it! It's funny! Haha!" she laughed sarcastically, standing over them. "Now get serious here!"

Germany cleared his throat. Revenge was sweet. He had always secretly wished for something hilarious to happen to Prussia, and he had hoped he was there. Other than being an ex-nation und a Dummkopf of a brud-I mean schwester…it was confusing, though. "Ok, you're right…for once…let's settle down…" Prussia huffed and sat back down. "Now, think, Prussia. Vould anyone vish this upon you?"

"I don't know; I have lots of enemies. It's probably revenge for some country I conquered long ago…" Prussia thought out loud. "Vho has ze power to do zis?"

The room was silent again. No one knew this could actually happen.

"Maybe it's just for one day?" suggested Germany.

Prussia sighed. "If it is, you can forget me getting the rations in town today…." She crossed her arms. "I'M NOT going out…"

"Vho knows?" Germany teased. "You might get a date…"

Italy and Germany snickered again.

"I hate you…" Prussia scoffed and looked away.

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Britain smirked as he drank his Earl Grey tea. As he sat for the meeting of the Allied Forces, he glanced around, looking for Russia. He couldn't wait to see him cursed. He wasn't sure what it would look like, as he wasn't exactly sure what he said.

"Zhat's weird," France stood up and looked around. "Where's Russia?"

The other countries seemed to just now notice and started to look around, too.

"Yeah, that's so wrong, Dude," America put in his two cents. "It's unusual for us to be waiting on him…"

China and America looked under the table, as France and Britain looked around above. France looked under his teacup that Britain had given them to drink out of as he was the host, this time. Even though it was obviously too small to hide anyone, he still looked.

Suddenly, a certain smiling, vodka-drinking commie walked in. Britain let the tablecloth he held in his hand drop as he gasped. Russia seemed to be the same, as normal. Britain raised an eyebrow, confused. _What could I have done wrong? My spells always work..._he thought. (But not in the way you want it to...) "Blast it all! It must be that damn Busby's chair thing, coming back to haunt me!"

The other nations looked at him for his sudden outburst. Britain felt sweat fall down his cheek in embarrassment and blushed. He calmly sat back down. _As soon as this meeting is finished, I'll curse him worse! Something must be off….but he did show up late for the meeting. Maybe it did work…? _Britain cleared his throat.

"Ok, cool, now that we're all here, Dogs," America stood up, "let's get this show on the road!"

"Who said you lead meeting?" demanded China, standing up.

"Oui, I agree with China! I'm on strike! Who's with moi?" France stood up.

Russia smiled as he stood up, too. Were they being mocked?

America still stood, mouth agape, and then proceeded to argue with the other nations.

Britain held a hand over his face, "I don't believe this…" he shook his head.

* * *

Britain rushed to his cellar, once again, to re-curse Russia. He picked up the pages that had fallen out of the book earlier and gasped. "So this is what I was missing! Curses!"

Britain held out his hand, again, and the unknown source of wind came in, causing his blonde hair and dark cloak to blow in all directions, and the closed door to the cellar to mysteriously open.

Britain tried again. He spoke non-sense, but he was confident it would work this time, because he said it more aggressively. Britain wasn't thinking ahead, and accidentally spoke regular before he finished the magic words, "boy…I'm hungry…" he mumbled, then finished the spell, closing the book with the fallen pages in it and smiled. Everything calmed down and the wind stopped blowing.

Suddenly, America shouted out from atop the stairs to the cellar, "BRITAIN! Whatcha doing?"

Britain was startled for a moment, then asked, "I say, Old Chap, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Well, the door was open," America scratched his head. "Besides, the meets back in session!"

"Thank you, America," Britain rolled his eyes. "I'll be up shortly."

America closed the door.

"Doesn't he use his lunch break for something more important?" Britain sighed, hanging up his cloak on a coat rack. Britain walked to the stairs and jumped in the air, kicking up both heels, and clicking them together. He rubbed his hands together, greedily. As if he were devising a sinister plan or he was about to eat something delicious…at least, he thought his scones were delicious. They were a recipe passed down by his mumsy…

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Austria awoke and sighed deeply. He turned to look at his beautiful wife, Hungary...but saw a man instead! "AAAHHHHH!" he screamed and jumped out of bed.

"Mmm...vhat ist it, dear?" the strange man asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He fixed the flower clip in his short hair.

"Vho are you and vhat have you done vif Hungary?!" demanded Austria.

"I'm Hungary, silly..." the man gasped. He reached up to touch his face and gasped. He ran to the bathroom and screamed in a high-pitch voice that broke. Austria flinched.

"I'M A MAN!" the man came out of the bathroom, pulling on Austria's pajama button-down shirt.

"Ja, I know..." Austria mumbled.

"Vhat has happened?" the man asked.

"Vhy are you looking at me? Like I know vhat happened to you," Austria crossed his arms.

Suddenly, they heard Hungary's cell phone go off. Hungary went to answer it.

"I schould've made love to you vhen I had ze chance..." a certain voice was breaking up because she was crying.

"Vho ist zis?" asked a masculine voice. But it wasn't Austria's.

Prussia blushed and quickly hung up. Who was that strange man?

"Vho vas zhat?" asked Austria.

"I don't know…maybe ze vrong phone number?" suggested the now masculine Hungary. He didn't think to read the name on the screen.

"…" Austria stood, arms crossed, holding both elbows. _I'm married to a man…_was the only thing running through his mind.

_What's wrong with me?_ Hungary wondered. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom, again. Sure enough, she was somehow now a man. Hungary gasped, but then he smiled. "Vell, now I can go on hunts!" he clasped his hands together, trying to contain his excitement.

"I don't know vhat else to do but go to ze doctor," Austria leaned against the frame of the bathroom, as Hungary stood in front of the mirror.

"Can a doctor fix-" Hungary thought for a moment, choosing other words, "help me?"

Austria shrugged. "I hope so…I don't zink I could wake up to zhat face every morning expecting Hungary, ze voman…"

Hungary looked back at his reflection. His smiled faded, letting his arms fall to the side. Then he looked closely in the mirror.

"Oh mein-!" Hungary gasped. "I have vhischkers!"

Austria stood up straight. "So? Zhat comes vif being a man, Hungary…"

"It's disgusting!" Hungary took out the shaving cream and plugged in Austria's electronic razor.

"No, it's a man zhing, and put zhat down before you hurt yourself!" Austria took it out of his hands and sighed. "Sit down over zhere…." He gestured towards the toilet and closed the lid. Hungary sat down. "Be still, I don't vant to cut you, accidentally or purposely…"

Hungary glanced at Austria, gulping.

"Don't vorry so much, Hungary," Austria assured him, as he stroked the shaving cream over Hungary's bottom half of his face with a brush, over the outline of the newly grown manly hair. "Zis vill be only one day…maybe it's some kind of hormone zhing…"

"You can't change genders overnight, Hubby!" It sounded weird, coming from a man.

Austria sighed again. He hoped he wouldn't have to shave Hungary everyday…"Vhat are ve going to call you?" asked Austria, as he dried his hands in the towel. Hungary had a worried look on his face as he stared at Austria, who continued, "if zis goes on? If it doesn't get better by tomorrow, I'm sleeping on the couch, from now on…it's not you…it's just him…you….you know vhat I mean…"

Hungary sighed and glanced down, "…Gary…"

"Gary?" asked Austria. "Zhat's a plain name…"

"Ist vhat I vant, ok?!" shouted Hungary.

"Ok, ok, fine…Gary…" Austria started the razor and shaved Hungary's new found manly facial hair.

**Remember to review and fave/follow me/story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Austria and Hungary came into the emergency waiting room. Austria had given Hungary some of his clothes to wear, as they were about the same built now.

Austria walked over to the receptionist's window and talked with the nurse there.

Hungary sighed as he sat down next to a woman reading a hopeless romance novel. After a few moments of silence, Hungary started to cry.

The woman next to him got out a tissue from her purse and offered it to him. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked kindly.

"You have no idea...vhat it's like...to vake up every morgen...und have to shave your chin..." Hungary whimpered.

The woman started to tear up. She nodded, "Ja, I do!"

They embraced and shared tears.

"I never heard of that," said the nurse.

Austria was frustrated. "Vell, it's true! Vhen can ve see a doctor, damn it?!"

"How about," the nurse checked the appointments on the computer. "Next week?"

Austria's mouth fell open in shock. "Zhere's no one in here except her!" he gestured to the woman sitting next to, and now embracing Hungary, both crying. Austria grew saddened by the sight. They were pathetic. He cleared his throat, trying to gain his composure again. "Vell, finek. Make ze appointment. I'll cancel, if necessary…"

"How about Tuesday at 10 a.m.?"

"Zhat's finek," Austria sighed.

* * *

"I have to put zhat vhere?!" Prussia gasped, looking at the tampon box.

After a week of nothing changing, it was obvious that Prussia wasn't turning back for a while, if ever, so he asked Germany for some money for some clothes that would fit.

"Finek," Germany reached into his wallet, pulling out his emergency credit card. "But go to ze thrif store...or ze surplus down ze street..."

"Danke!" Prussia grabbed it in her greedy little hands and rushed out the door. She wore jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

Germany face-palm. "Vhy do I feel like I've set loose a murderer?"

A couple of hours later, Prussia came back with about a dozen large bags. She now had on a white button-down no sleeves fitted shirt, a black mini skirt, and heels that made her walk like a newborn calf. She had given in to her new womanly intuitions and urges. Not to mention PMS and cravings.

"Vhy are you vearing zat skirt?" asked Germany.

"I had to get it, Vest! It was calling out to me, 'buy me!' 'buy me!" Prussia held the back of his hand to his forehead, being dramatic. "Und I maxed out your credit card...it doesn't go far..."

"YOU WENT TO ZE MALL?!" Germany stood up and shouted.

"Ja, vhere else?" Prussia walked over to the table, wobbling a little because she was just getting used to high heels, put down her bags and rummaged through them. "Thrift und surplus are so Vorld Var 2..."

"You are forbidden to use zhis ever again," Germany took the card and waved it in front of her.

Prussia scoffed. "Like I could. It's maxed out, anyvay…Please, 'forbidden'? Just like your computer?"

"Did you go on zhat, too?" Germany crossed his arms.

"Vell, I had to change my gender und status on facespace…."

Prussia rummaged through her closet later, throwing random clothing out. "Don't like..." or "Can't fit" was all she said until she gasped as she came across her old uniform from the War of the Austrian Succession...

"I haven't worn zis in centuries!" Prussia stood up and took it off the hanger. She spun around with it against her and held it up next to her and looked at her reflection. She giggled. "It's PERFECT!" She took a pair of scissors and held them up. "It just needs a little extra...umph!"

* * *

"Vell, doctor?" asked Austria, stepping out of the examination room.

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses. "He's perfectly normal, I don't see what the problem is…"

"Nein! That IS the problem!" Austria realized he was shouting and lowered his voice, again. "He is a she! Zhat used to be Hungary, ze voman!"

"People can't change genders overnight, it's just not possible," the doctor shook his head.

Austria sighed. "Finek, I'll ask someone who can help!" He walked back into the room where Hungary waited, and pulled him out the room by the wrist. Hungary struggled to keep up, being pulled by his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia found out it was even more fun annoying Germany as a girl. And she had a cute new giggle. But she kept having to dodge Italy's attempts...he even brought her a red rose the night of the change. It was a nice thought, but Prussia was a little freaked out the way Italy was staring at her all the time and smiling…now she knew how he felt when he used to do the same thing to Italy…

When Prussia had announced on facespace that he changed his gender, France commented, "Is this real? Did you have some kind of secret surgery? I never expected this from you, buddy hohoho"

"Ignore," Prussia thought out loud. France was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. He would probably not believe her, anyway. But then again, he could also try something…so Prussia didn't comment…

* * *

Britain was confident as he walked to America's place for the world meeting this time. He whistled a tune as he put his hands in his pockets, and almost skipped down the street. He stopped a teenage girl, "excuse me, Miss. But are you familiar with Alfred Jones? May I inquire about his 'health?"

The girl looked at him and giggled. "OMG!" she said. "Are you familiar with One Way Street?"

"The boy band? Yes, but-"

The girl squealed higher and ran away, leaving Britain staring. He shook his head and continued down the street. "Americans…especially the teenage girl ones…." He took one hand out of his pocket and scratched his head. "Ever since America moved, I 'haven't visited. I 'have no bloomin' idea where I'm supposed to go…"

Just at that moment, like it was Heaven-sent, he saw China. He had the same confused look on his face. He was sitting down at an outside patio at a café. It looked like he was using some kind of map.

"Hey!" Britain called from across the street. He wasn't paying attention and jay-walked out into the busy New York street. Tires squealed and drivers shouted and horns honked as Britain clumsily tried to cross without getting hit.

"WATCH IT, BUDDY!" one of the taxi drivers yelled, leaning out the window.

Britain brushed himself off, as he ignored the stares from the people on the street and sidewalks. "Welcome to America," he mumbled. He turned to meet China's stare. "Jolly good day, it'n it?"

China covered his face with the menu, in embarrassment. "Ni hao…"

"Is this seat taken, Bloke?" Britain sat down across from him.

"Actually…" China started, but Britain already took it. He smiled. "It's France's…."

Britain jumped out of the chair, and adjusted his vest calmly. He cleared his throat and sat down at the other chair, to China's right.

"That's Russia's…"

Britain stood up and stared at China. "Are they all taken?"

China shook his head and pointed to a seat on the other side of him. "That one your's."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Britain walked around China and sat down next to him.

China went back to reading the menu.

"So, you're all 'here…" Britain mumbled as he picked up a menu and put his napkin in on his knee. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You were," China spoke to him through the menu. "But not by us. By America. To his place."

Britain sighed, in annoyance to not have been invited to join them for afternoon tea, or whatever they were eating. "What café is this, anyway?"

"Whatever you want it be," was all China said. Was he trying to dodge his questions?

Britain ignored him and looked at the menu. Let's see…Britain double-glance at it. "THERE'S NOTHING BUT BLOODY 'HAMBUGERS ON 'HERE!"

China nodded. "Aiya. I know. I choose one with less fat…"

"There all packing with it…" Britain mumbled.

Then France and Russia joined them at the table. France pulled out his chair and apologized. "So sorry I'm late, Mon Amis, but I had to look at the cute American fashions!"

"They all wear jeans…" Britain mumbled. "They're not much for dressing up…"

Russia smiled as he, too, sat down. Britain double-glanced at him. Something was wrong…Russia was wearing a pink, long-sleeved, turtleneck knitted sweater. "Who dressed you in that get-up, Bloke?"

France smiled and said, "I did! Isn't he magnifique?"

"You look like a bloody newborn piglet!" Britain then remembered he hadn't seen Russia any different since his latest spell. _Blast it all!_ Britain thought. _Why doesn't it work?!_ Then he remembered that somehow Russia could defer the spells to someone else. He glanced around at the others, all engrossed in the menu to not notice. Britain shook his fist in anger under the table. After all, he was angry, but he couldn't risk his good name as a gentleman.

"After we eat," China suggested. "Let's go to green Lady!"

"Oui!"

"Da."

"I don't think so. I detest that ugly thing," Britain decided on the least fattening on the menu, a roast beef toast sandwich. "Besides, we 'have that dreadful meeting to attend."

"Not our fault if we get lost," France winked.

"Whatever," Britain shook his head. "I'm going to the meeting."

Russia smiled as they argued. He was very entertained right now, and he wouldn't mind sight-seeing around America's place. He could find his weaknesses. Especially green lady…

A cute waitress in a blonde ponytail and red bow came to them. "Hello, boys. What can I get you?"

"A date?" France winked.

The waitress giggled, but Britain hit France upside the head. "Don't listen to the bloody frog!" He looked at France, who rubbed the back of his head. "Mind yourself, Chap…" he warned. He looked back at the waitress who had a strange 'okay…' look on her face. "Yes, I think I would like the roast beef toaster with some ale."

"Uh, beer?" the waitress asked.

Britain remembered he was in America. "Oh, right, sorry about that, Miss. Uh…I'll take a cup of 'hot tea. Earl Grey, if you 'have it."

"Oui, I would like ze wine wif…" France held his peach fuzzy chin. "Ze hamburger."

The waitress looked around with only her eyes. "Which one?"

"Uh," France looked back down at the menu. "Number….2?"

"Okay," the waitress took down the order on her notepad. "And you?"

Russia smiled. China gave her his order, "Uh, he take special. I take green hot tea and catfish."

"Got it, Dudes. Be right back with your drinks."

"I just can't believe I'm 'here with these bloomin' goons…" Britain mumbled.

* * *

"Eh?" Spain felt his flip phone vibrate in his pocket. He would have an iPhone, but because of his country's bankruptcy, he was old school style. He was outside in the garden. He took off his gloves and sunglasses and took it out. "It's from France?" Spain smiled and shook his head. "What is he up to now? Is Prussia involved?" Good guess…

"Check facespace…Prussia changed his genders…."

Spain raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" then he chuckled and text back. "No, that's impossible, Mi Amigo."

"Don't believe me?"

Spain had a facespace, but he hardly kept up with it, and it hadn't been updated in two weeks. He probably had more than 100 notifications. "Ok, I will check it, si?"

"Oui. You must. It's an emergency! He needs us!"

Spain rushed inside, took off his sun hat and sat down at the computer in the library. Sure enough…

"Ay ay ay…" Spain scrolled through the 200+ notifications. Some of them were pictures he was tagged in, which he didn't understand because he wasn't even in them, and some of them were status updates. Spain couldn't even remember his own. "Romano still hasn't accepted mi amigo request..." Spain stuck out his lower lip in a slight pout. Then his hand shook as France wasn't lying. There, in plain text was the fact. Spain felt a single sweat drop fall from his cheek. He clicked on it and saw only France's comment. "Secret surgery?" Spain gulped. Was Prussia really that insane? Besides, he thought that Prussia didn't like anything that had to do with girls…


	8. Chapter 8

Hungary sighed. They had already visited 5 or 6 medicine shops in town and none of them carried anything similar to what his problem was.

"Ist just a hormone zing, huh?" Hungary crossed his arms.

Austria gulped. "Ok, so I vas vrong? I'm only a country, after all. Give me a break! Perhaps we should go to a magicians' tent?"

Hungary scoffed, "I didn't zink you believed in zhat."

"At zis point, I'm villing to believe anyzing…" Austria told him, seriously.

"True…" Hungary sighed. "Vell, maybe I'm supposed to do somezing as a man?"

"I'd like to find zhat out now…" Austria mumbled, which he hardly ever did.

* * *

Hungary sat down at the computer in the library. He logged into facespace and saw Prussia's post. He gasped. "OMG…ist Prussia…?" He continued reading. "He changed almost all of his facespace! To match a voman's!"

_Maybe this is what I'm supposed to do…._he thought as he started typing. "You can't change genders overnight, silly...when did you find out?"

Prussia comments only a few seconds later and shows up in chat, "Ja, it's real, France. And Hungary...apparently...you can..."

"OMG!" Hungary texts Prussia (she rarely does, but this was an emergency) "Are you saying...that you really are a girl now?!"

"...I'm afraid it's true..."

"...Wow, you have no idea how much I believe you now..."

France also started texting him: "OMG! I think you need a friend right about now ;)"

Prussia replied: "Actually, ja, I could..." to Hungary: "What do you mean?"

"I've changed my gender...for real this time, and I don't know how it happened...but apparently...people can change genders...When did you find out?"

"Last week, when I woke up... =("

"Me, too!"

Prussia text an ellipsis: ...

So did Hungary: ...

Prussia text her: "Ok, I'm freaked out..."

"Ja! What's going on?"

"What did you do?"

"I went to the doctor, but he doesn't believe I'm really a woman..."

"Pfft...doctors...I thought maybe it'd wear off, but...I'm so used to being a woman now...hhh...I hate cramps..."

"You're telling me! It's been almost a month, and I haven't had mine!"

"...Hungary...men don't have PMS..."

"Sure they do! I'm still a woman...on the inside!"

"And I'm a man?"

"Ja, why wouldn't you be?"

"We need to see each other...and talk..."

"Ok"

France: "I'm on my way, Mon Ami!"

Prussia text back France: "Thanks, buddy. Btw, bring nail polish. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night..."

"Hohoho, you got it! ;)"


	9. Chapter 9

Prussia flew down the flight of stairs, and almost slipped on the carpet, turning around the corner. She was determined to get to the front door before Germany. The doorbell had rung twice, and she didn't want Germany to know she had invited Hungary and France. After all, having a house full of four guys and one girl would be chaotic.

She stopped at the welcome mat, tried to recover her breath, and fixed her hair in the mirror next to the coat hook. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. She cleared her throat and opened the door. What she saw took her breath away…

The Japanese man bowed at the waist, "Konnichiwa," he said. But when he stood up, he was a little surprised. He didn't remember a woman living with Germany. Or perhaps she was just a guest?

Prussia smirked and leaned against the door. "Hallo," she flirted.

"Uh," Japan didn't know what to say to her except, "would you be interested in our new collection of U-Boats?"

"Do they come in 'hot'?" asked Prussia.

"Hai, our hot, new colors come in flame design as well."

Prussia giggled. This guy was so ignorant, it was cute. She flipped back her hair. She felt that she should 'educate' him. "Are you familiar with 'vital regions'?"

Before Japan could answer, the door was slammed shut. Japan stood, a little shocked.

"Vhat are you doing?!" Japan heard Germany shout from behind the door. "Zhat's Japan!"

"Ja, but, Vest!" Prussia begged. "It's a hot Asian!"

Germany opened the door, holding his hand to his head, apologetic. "I'm sorry about zhat, Japan. Don't mind him."

"Him?" asked a puzzled Japan.

"Never mind. Forget it," Germany stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Listen, Japan. I'm sorry you had to come all zis vay, but I kinda have an urgent family matter to attend to. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Hai, I understand," Japan nodded. He knew about family matters. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just him…" Germany sighed.

Japan was still confused, but he bowed and walked down the few steps to the door.

Germany walked back inside, and stared at Prussia peeking out the white curtains. Germany rolled his eyes. "Look, just because you're a voman, now, doesn't mean you can start looking for guys."

Prussia, who didn't take her eyes off Japan outside, just scoffed. "Vhatever…"

"Oh, ciao, Japan!" Italy stood up from behind the bushes. He wore a sunhat and gloves, trimming the hedges.

"Oh, Italy-kun, konnichiwa," Japan bowed. "Do you know about that woman in Germany's house?"

"Oh, si! She's nice, isn't she?" Italy moved his eyebrows up and down.

Japan blushed. "Uh, I suppose. But who is she?"

"Oh, it's just Prussia. Somehow, he's a she, now." Italy went back to clipping.

"WHAT?!" Japan nearly had a heart attack.

"Trust me, when I voke up today, I had no plans to be awesome, but hey, stuff happens..." Prussia tried, but Germany rolled his eyes and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Around lunchtime, Prussia, Italy, and Germany sat at the kitchen bar. Prussia shifted uncomfortably in the stool, pulling her skirt under her. Italy stole a glance at her and smiled, quickly facing forward again. Prussia put her elbows on the counter, much to Germany's chagrin.

"Vhy do you insist on vearing skirts?" asked Germany, leaning closer to the counter to look at Prussia next to Italy.

"You're just jealous, Luddy!" She smiled back, leaning on the counter and putting her hands on her cheeks to meet Germany's glance.

"Finek, but shave your legs or somezing..."

"Pervert. Besides, you can't even see ze little vhite blonde hairs!"

Germany sighed deeply. It would take some getting used to having a schwester...a Dommkopf schwester...an Ex-Nation Dummkopf of a...you get it...

Prussia finished lunch rather quickly, like she was in some kind of hurry. She slid out of the stool and rushed down the hall.

Germany sighed as he stood up and took her plate to the sink. Italy hummed rather annoyingly as he followed Germany into the kitchen. "I vonder vhy she's in such a hurry…" he thought out loud.

Italy shrugged. "I donna know…maybe her show starts in 5 minutes?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Vhat kind of show ist on in ze afternoon?"

"Soap operassss…." Prussia choked back her tears in her room. She held her fluffy pink pillow next to her chest and squeezed it.

She symphonized with Bruno Mars's song, "When I Was Your Man" when she first heard it. She held back her tears best she could, fanning herself, and sniffing. "Ze feels…" she inhaled and exhaled, "Hungary…"

She reached for a tissue and another until she used the whole box of tissues, but she didn't care because she switched on the Soap Operas and ate a whole box of chocolates.

"Vhen ist zhat Dummkopf France coming?"

* * *

"Ciao!" Italy answered the door.

"Bonjour, Mon Ami, Little Italy!" France let himself inside and embraced Italy, squeezing him tighter than necessary.

"DROP HIM!" Germany shouted, coming in the foyer.

France obliged and obeyed, dropping Italy on his butt. Italy made a slight pout and rubbed his behind.

"Ah, Germany! Bonjour!" France held out his arms, in a welcoming manner, but Germany crossed his arms.

"Vhat ze hell are you doing here?" Germany waited patiently for his answer.

"Well," France started, tossing back his shoulder-length blonde hair. "I didn't actually come to see you…"

"Zhen vhat ARE you doingk here?" Germany narrowed his eyes.

"I came to see Prussia, my old buddy-"

"OUT!" screamed Germany, pushing France outside.

"Wait-!" but Germany slammed the door behind him, leaving France trying to process what just happened, just like Japan.

"But, Germany-" began Italy, but Germany cut him off.

"Nein! I don't vhat him anyvhere near mein schwester now…."

France sighed and began to slowly walk off the porch, but he heard a 'pst' sound coming from behind him. He turned to face a woman holding the door slightly open.

"France?" she asked.

France was mesmerized by this extremely gorgeous woman calling his name. "Oui?" he smirked.

"It's me!" Prussia gestured for him to hurry in.

France obliged and obeyed again, but this time, gladly. "Ah, my lovely dove-" he began, but Prussia interrupted him, placing her finger over his lips.

"SCCCHHH!" she ordered. "Follow me…"

"Gladly," France mused.

"Are zhose for mein?" asked Prussia, eyeing the dozen red rose bouquet in France's hand.

"Oui, Mon Ami," France winked and handed it to her.

Prussia gasped quietly and slowly reached for them. She closed her eyes and took a whiff of the roses. She exhaled deeply in happiness. "Danke, France. You knew how to cheer me up."

"Well, I've had…experience-"

Prussia shot him a warning look and France's smile faded.

"Sacre bleu! You're Prussia?!"

Prussia gave him a sarcastic 'really' look. "Ja, ist me…"

"Wow," was all France said, as he looked her up and down. "Oh ho ho ho," he laughed.

"Don't get any ideas!" Prussia slapped his hand as it reached for her waist. "Follow me! Quiet!"

As Prussia pulled France by the wrist down the hall to her room, they dodged Germany and Italy in the living room.

"SCH!" Prussia closed the door and warned France. "Sit!" she pushed him backwards and he landed on a beanie bag. "Zhanks for ze flowers, but it vasn't necessary-"

France interrupted her this time, as he pulled out pink nail polish. He smirked.

"…You actually brought…nail polish…OMG," Prussia almost couldn't believe it. "Und it's pink…"

"But first, tell me everyzing," France charged, smirking.

"Ok, fair enuff," Prussia sighed and began her story and France reached for some tissues.

* * *

"Ciao!" Italy opened the door again, but was puzzled by who he saw. "Uh, do I-a know you?" Italy scratched his head, trying to figure out where he saw this person before.

"Uh, no," the man outside was hiding something. "Ist…uh, Prussia inside?"

Italy gasped. "Wait! I-a know you!" then he stopped…"Uh…do you make pasta, too?"

"Italy…you're so grown up…"

Italy backed up a little. Who was this man? But Germany pulled him away and asked, "Vho are you?"

"Ist hard to explain…" Hungary then realized that maybe Germany and Italy MUST have seen Prussia. "Uh…Prussia ist a girl now, ja?"

Germany and Italy froze up. Germany gulped. "How did you know zhat?"

"Because…" Gary sighed. "I'm Hungary…"

Italy fainted and Germany gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

"Und zhen…" Prussia burst into tears and France nodded, in understanding and agreement, as he finished painting her toenails. She sat on the bed and France sat on the floor.

"I understand, mon dove," France wiped her tears and moved closer. Prussia was so involved in her emotions she almost didn't notice how close France was to her.

"Shhh," France mused, leaning closer to Prussia. He was on his knees and moved her head to his shoulder.

Prussia closed her eyes and let her head rest on France's shoulder. His hand moved to her back and they embraced. It was quiet except for Prussia's silent sobs.

Then they heard Germany scream, causing them to jolt away from each other. Prussia looked towards the door from inside her room, but France gestured to keep quiet. She nodded and France leaned against the door, listening through it.

"Ist hard to explain," Gary continued. "But I just voke up like zhis! You could imagine Austria's surprise…"

"Ja, I'd rather not…" Germany massaged his forehead, as another headache was coming on.

"Ist he ok?" Gary asked, pointing to Italy on the floor, still unconscious.

"Ja, he'll be fine. Zhat vas mein reaction to Prussia," Germany stated, stepping over him. "Vell, come inside…"

"I don't know how zhis happened…" Gary shrugged, "but I'm kinda used to it. Ist been a month, now."

"Ja, zhat seems about right," Germany mumbled, dragging Italy and leaning him against the wall.

"So how ist Prussia? Ist he taking zhis alright?" Gary asked, but regretted it because Germany gave him a look.

"Something veird ist going on, und I'm tired of it," Germany sighed. "But nozing I do seems to vork…"

Gary nodded. "Ja, us, too. Ve even vent to ze doctor!"

"I don't zink zhat vould vork," Germany shrugged.

"Ja, ve fought zhat out ze hard vay…" Gary sighed.

"Can I get you some coffee? Or tea?" offered Germany.

"Nein," Gary sat down in the living room on the couch. "I'll just vait for Prussia."

"I don't know if you really vant to…" Germany sighed, crouching next to Italy, and fanning him. "He's…she's in her room."

Then, the doorbell rang again.

"MEIN FURHER!" Germany shouted, in frustration. He had enough of people ringing his doorbell and coming uninvited. The only thing that would piss him off more was if the Allies showed up.

Germany stomped to the door, and swung it open violently, and a very surprised and a little frightened Spain stood there, in shock.

"VHAT DO YOU VANTTT?!" Germany screamed.

"Mi Amigo," Spain covered his ears and apologized, "I'm sorry, is dis a bad time?"

"JA! NOW LEAVE!" Germany tried to slam the door, but Spain held it.

"Uno momento, Senor," Spain asked, "I was invited here by Prussia, you can't just tell me to leave without seeing him."

"Vanna bet?" Germany finally closed the door, but Spain had somehow got inside!

He whistled. "Nice place, Germany…"

"It vould be nicer vif you outside…" Germany mumbled.

Spain hung up his hat and walked into the foyer. He noticed a single rose petal on the floor. "Hm?" he bent down and picked it up. He smiled. "Oh, I get it, you have company," Spain winked.

"Ja, you," Germany replied, annoyed. "Und Hungary."

"Oh, she's here, too? Oh, really? Wow," Spain smiled.

Prussia and France walked down the hall into the foyer. "SPAIN!" They both cried.

Germany gave up and threw his arms in the air and walked into the living room to check on Italy. He knew he couldn't stop the BFT once they got together.

France embraced Spain, kissing him on both cheeks. But when France moved out of the way, Spain's eyes grew wide at the sight of Feminine Prussia. "Mi Amigo?...uh…what happened?"

"Long story," Prussia and France said in unison.

"Well, looks like we got all dis time in de world," Spain smiled.

"True," France agreed, taking Spain over the shoulders under his arm. "I'll tell you all about it."

As they walked down the hall to Prussia's room, Prussia poked her head around the corner to peek into the living room and noticed the man on the couch. They both froze.

Prussia stepped into the living room, in disbelief. "So ist true…Hungary…"

Gary stood up, slowly, and stared back. "Prussia? Oh mein…"

They walked closer to each other, while Germany looked on from the side. Italy still hadn't awoken. "Maybe I should change his medications?"

Prussia's hand shook as she reached for Hungary's face. Hungary smiled and he held Prussia's hand.

"I…I don't know vhat to say," Prussia stuttered. "I…I'm jealous…"

"Ha, you're jealous?" Gary chuckled a little. "Imagine vhat I'm feeling."

Prussia couldn't help but touch Gary's chest. Gary jumped back a little. Prussia pouted.

Hungary fell backwards into the couch, completely missing it and falling on the floor, with one hand left hanging on the couch. He breathed heavily and stared at Prussia.

"I'm sorry," Prussia apologized. "I….I just…miss being a man…you're so….handsome…"

Germany stood up and held out his arms between them. "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your 'moment' or 'reaction' or vhatever, but could you ignore ze difference? You're still ze same on ze inside."

Prussia and Hungary exchanged glances. They never thought of it that way. Prussia smiled and held out her hand to help Hungary stand. He smiled and took her hand, using it as he stood up.

Then, Hungary just noticed. "Vhy are you vearing zhat skirt?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Vhy do I feel like a slut whore..." Prussia wondered out loud, as she and Gary walked into her room. She was now the only female in the room and the house.

"Eh?" whispered Spain in France's ear. "Who is that, France?"

"Oh, zhat's Hungary, isn't he cute?" mused France.

"Eh?" Spain was confused. "What happened?"

"Zhey switched bodies, hohoho."

Spain still stared at France, as he walked away to join the other two. Spain raised an eyebrow. "Switched bodies? How is dat...ay ay ay..."

"Ok," Prussia gestured for them to sit down, while she stood to tell them what happened.

France sat on his now favorite beanie bag chair, Spain sat on the floor next to the bed, and Hungary sat in Prussia's rolling desk chair.

Prussia's room was now decorated with pink and black zebra patterns, fluffy pink pillows and rugs, and her vanity was now covered in so much pink, Hungary had a slight moment of blindness.

"Vhere do I start?" Prussia wondered out loud. She stood for a moment, thinking of the beginning. It was so long ago. After a moment, "Oh, hell, I don't know vhy zis happened!"

"Why don't we just forget it?" France suggested. "Oh ho ho ho."

"Dat's right! Let's just FIESTA! AHHA!" Spain smiled as he pressed the 'play' button on Prussia's pink boom box.

Prussia suddenly got the urge to dance as her favorite song played, "Single Ladies", and performed the dance that accompanied the song by Beyonce. "_ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"_

Spain and France smiled and stood up to do backup. Hungary was surprised at the sudden jumping up and dancing, spur of the moment, but he smiled and watched, and applauded at the end of the song.

"That vas….entertaining…" was all Hungary could say.

"Oh ho ho ho," France laughed. "Zhat's just ze beginning!" He pulled Hungary up out of the chair and turned up the volume before the next song played.

France sang the first part, "_YO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, _WHAT_ I REALLY, REALLY WANT!"_

Spain smiled wide and joined in, "_SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT!"_

Hungary smiled even wider and sang next, "_I'LL TELL YOU VHAT I VANT, VHAT I REALLY, REALLY VANT!"_

After a manly opening chorus, finally, Prussia sang the last part of the opening, "_SO TELL ME VHAT YOU VANT, VHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY VANT!_

_I VANNA, I VANNA, I VANNA, I VANNA, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY VANNA ZIG-A-ZIG-AH!_"

They proceeded to dance with the song, as the boys did back-up, and Prussia danced in the front. Even though they didn't have an audience, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had fun!

They all sang the chorus, "_IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS. MAKE IT LAST FOREVER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS! IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE! TAKING IS TOO EASY, BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT IS!_"

Hungary picked the next song and sang it perfect, "_MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!"_

Spain let out a 'BYYYAAAAHHH!" as he started the next song. "_IT FEELS LIKE THE PERFECT NIGHT, TO DRESS UP LIKE HIPSTERS…"_

"_AND MAKE FUN OF OUR EX'S, _oh ho ho_," _France and Spain seemed to be having a duel….

"_YEAAAHHHHH!"_ Hungary burst out.

"_VE'RE HAPPY, FREE, CONFUSED, UND LONELY, AT ZE SAME TIME!"_ Prussia sang rather off key.

"_I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU!" _Hungary and Prussia seemed to be having their own competition…

"_BUT I'M FEELING 22! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!" _Hungary picked up Prussia's pink hair brush and used it as a microphone.

"_YOU KEEP ME NEXT TO YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME!" _Prussia could hardly keep from laughing at the guys.

"_BUT I BET YOU WANT TOOO!" _Hungary took Prussia's hand and twirled her into an embrace and leaned her back.

"_EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, WE'LL JUST KEEP DANCING LIKE WE'RE….22!" _They all sang in unison.

When the song ended, they all collapsed to the floor and tried to catch their breath, again, and started to laugh.

"We're so silly," Spain shook his head.

"You mean 'stupid'!" Hungary laughed.

"SI!" Spain agreed. They all laughed.

"I've never had this much fun, you guys," Hungary smiled.

"See vhat trouble ve get in? Velcome to the bad friends tr-um…quad?" Prussia thought how to fit Hungary into his little group.

"Si! Bad Friends Quad! I likey!" Spain smiled wide and stupid.

"PINK NAIL TIME!" France pulled it out of nowhere and waved it in front of Prussia.

Prussia followed it like a cat following a laser light or a piece of string. She tried a few times to get it.

"TSK TSK TSK," France waved his index finger, in a 'shame on you' way. "Not until we share our secrets!"

"Ist zhat pink?" asked Hungary. He covered his mouth, as an accidental squeal came out from it.

The trio looked at him, but France and Prussia smiled. "Ja," Prussia agreed. "Isn't it ze cutest?"

"Si," Spain agreed, even though he wasn't exactly being asked.

France stood up, "C'mon! Let your inner gay out tonight!"

"Nein," Prussia pulled him back down.


	13. Chapter 13

"Love ze camera! Work it!" France held out his arms, making a square with his extended index fingers and thumbs, like the lens of a camera, and moved them around, like he was focusing and snapping pics, while Prussia and Hungary modeled clothes, posing at the end and with each other, laughing.

Spain pretended to be a famous designer they had to impress so he sat on the beanie bag chair and put on his sunglasses, hand resting on his chin and one leg crossed over his lap.

"Oh ho ho ho," France laughed. "Perfeect! Magnifique! Mwah!" the last part he kissed his two fingers and blew them away in the air, like he had tasted a delicious entree.

* * *

"Who wants their nails done?!" shouted an excited France, holding up the pink nail polish.

"I do!" shouted Prussia and Gary, before exchanging glances and laughing.

"Ok!" France seemed more excited than them…he gently held Prussia's extended hand and brushed on the pink nail polish perfectly on her ten fingernails. Prussia blew her fingers and shook them to dry them. "Next!" France called, and Gary held out his fingers, a little too excitedly.

France gestured to Spain, but he held out his hands and waved them in front of him. "No, gracias, Amigo! I'm good!" France insisted, so Spain finally let him paint his, as well.

While Spain and France where otherwise distracted, Gary snuck a kiss on Prussia's cheek. Prussia gasped and held her hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. They smiled…and leaned into a first kiss. Gary gently brushed back her hair behind her ear, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A little awkward, but to add alcohol to the open wound, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Prussia announced and rushed out her door and down the hall, slipping on the tile floor. France, Spain, and Hungary glanced around at each other.

Prussia smoothed out the wrinkles in her black skirt and quickly fluffed her hair, and opened the door. She leaned flirtingly on the door, but soon regretted who she saw.

"Hey! I heard the party's, like, totally inside!" A familiar blonde with a New Jersey girl accent gently brushed his hair back. A dark-haired, shy man was with him.

"I-I told him that he shouldn't be going to-" he said, but the blonde interrupted him.

"Like, shut up, Lithuania!" Poland pushed Lithuania's shoulder rather hard, and he stumbled back a little.

"Nein party," Prussia rudely closed the door.

"Wait!" Lithuania held out his hand, in an attempt to stop her. "Where did you going?"

Poland scuffed. "What-EVER! C'mon, Lithuania! I am knowing ANOTHER party in the area!" He spun on his heels and walked down the steps and down the street.

Lithuania had to double-time to keep up with him...but he still couldn't understand why Poland insisted on wearing pink...and skirts...

"I bet Hungary totally has a party at her place!" Poland strutted down the street, confident.

"But...I don't thinking we should-"

"Like, hush, Lithy!"

"Lithy?" asked a puzzled Lithuania.

"Who was that, Amigo?" asked a puzzled Spain.

"No one vorth having here," Prussia sat down on Gary's lap and they kissed again.

"I feel so vulnerable with my nails wet…" Spain complained.

"Just wait until they dry, Mon Ami!" France chimed and pat Spain's back rather hard for a Parisian. Then France proceeded to paint his own fingers and toes.

* * *

"Slumber party!" cried France.

"Pillow fight!" Prussia shouted. The three men each grabbed their weapon of choice: a pillow. Then they ran around the room and over the bed, trying to keep from getting hit.

Feathers were everywhere. Hungary got a little too excited and hit France in the stomach, as he jumped, causing him to collapse on the floor in pain. Spain hid behind the pillow on the bed. Hungary swung around…. Prussia's eyes grew wide and she didn't even have time to shout out in fright, before she was sent flying across the room into the wall, leaving a Prussia-shaped hole. Hungary didn't realize his manly strength against a fem Prussia.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, the four awoke passed out on the floor. Groggily, they sat up and looked at each other and smiled at the humor of it. They were worn-out from the pillow fight and were feeling the soreness now. They quietly chuckled as Prussia fixed her tangled hair and she made a face at the laughing boys.

There was a knock on the door, and Germany walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I zhink you all have over-stayed your velcome…."

Prussia stuck her tongue out at him, "You're such a party-pooper, Vest! Zhey can stay as long as zhey like~!"

"Nein," Germany said, firmly. "Not in mein house. Und zhey can get zheir own breakfast…" He closed the door and walked away.

"Ignore him," said Prussia. "He's a loser, anyvay…"

Gary stretched out his legs and touched his fingers to his toes before standing up. He sighed in happiness. "Vhat a great day!" he announced, but his smile faded as he stared back at the others. "Vhat?" he asked, a little annoyed at the unwanted attention.

"Your hair…." Began France.

"….it's….longer…" Finished Spain.

Gary reached up to feel and grabbed a lock of hair from below his neck and stared at it before smiling. "I guess I'll start to grow it out, ja?"

Prussia skipped to him and grabbed some of his hair, pulling it playfully. "Kesesesesesesese~ I love it!"

"You-you do?" Gary asked, confused.

Prussia smiled, "it suits you…"

Spain stood up next, "Si, it looks muy bueno!"

France, with Spain's help, stood up, as well. "Oui, magnifique!"

They laughed a little before realizing that the boys were still in their boxers and t-shirts while Prussia wore an oversized t-shirt (that used to fit him) and pink waist-tie shorts.

France saw his opportunity and, trying to get a laugh, grabbed one of Prussia's pink bras and put it on. He turned around and walked over to Gary, putting his hand on his shoulder and leaning towards him, flirtingly.

Gary quickly blushed and pushed him away, "Oh, mein Gott, put something on!"

They laughed again and then scrambled to get some decent clothes on.

* * *

Once all the boys left, Prussia turned up P!nk's Funhouse and ran through the house, using a broom as a guitar and mouthing the words awesomely as she jumped up on the couch and kicked off the pillows and jumped in the air off the couch as she played the end of the song….

But she wasn't done yet….she put on P!nk's Leave Me Alone (I'm lonely) and slid in the kitchen in her ankle socks, then ran into Germany's room and took off his bed sheets and tossed them around. "KEEEEseseseseseseesesese~," she laughed as she ran out and went into Italy's guest room and left Germany's underwear on his pillow.

She was determined to have fun today and ordered pizza, flirting with both the guy who answered the phone and the delivery boy.

When Italy and Germany returned that evening, Prussia had left the house in a mess, freaking out Germany, but Italy just stood in shock in the order Germany had left the house, thinking it was him.

* * *

A pair of white, lace-up, thigh-high boots caught every guy's eye as they strutted down the street. Prussia smirked as she swayed her hips and winked at the really cute guys. She was wearing her new outfit, white button-down sleeve-less shirt and ascot, black leather mini-skirt, white gloves, and her Austrian Succession military jacket that she had altered to fit her style. She was determined to bring back that military-style to an otherwise boring fashion that the other girls were wearing.

She grinned at this really, really, cute guy sharing a milkshake with his girlfriend. She walked over and sat on the table in-between them and leaned only inches away from the guy and took the milkshake and took a sip, leaving some red lipstick on his, and smiled as she turned and un-ladylike, kicked her legs over the other side of the table and slid off the table. The man's girlfriend blushed and looked away, in embarrassment and disgust at seeing the girl's underwear. Then she proceeded to slap her boyfriend, as he was still looking at Prussia as she walked away.

Oh, yes, Prussia felt invincible and sexy. A few new fashions caught her eye and her legs almost kept walking without the rest, but she stopped and stared for a few moments, then continued walking down the German streets at sunset.

Suddenly, Prussia stopped as a certain, familiar sign caught her attention. A slow smile crept across her lips as she flipped back her hair and walked into the bar.

It was noisy and crowded, but she knew the losers would leave soon. She scanned the room for 'usuals' but only recognized a few…then she saw him….

His back was turned, sitting at the counter, but she knew who it was…Gulping, Prussia sat down in a far corner booth and overheard a conversation with familiar voices in the booth next to her.

"You still owe me yen!" China yelled, obviously drunk.

"Whatevs...I paid you back...a MILLION timesss..." America waved at the air, trying to swat at an imaginary fly.

"Then where yen?!"

"Pft," the American blew raspberries, drunkenly. "Lemme buy you a drink, Man!"

"Okay-aru!" the Chineseman replied.

Prussia rolled her eyes. _Oh, great,_ she thought. _Vhat ze hell are zhey doing here?"_ She looked back over at the man at the counter and quickly looked away as he turned and saw her. _Oh, mein gott, he SAW me…._

America put an arm over the back of the booth and leaned over, wagging his eyebrows at her. "Aloha," he mused.

Prussia ignored him.

"Oh, playing hard-to-get, Hun?" he asked, obviously not sensing the mood.

Prussia glared at him and snarled, "Get ze hell out of mein face, fat ass!"

America wasn't sure if he had heard that one, but he was a little too drunk to realize it wasn't a joke and laughed obnoxiously and loud, so the whole bar looked at him.

China blushed and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind him, and left a tip on the table, then smiled nervously as they left.

Prussia quickly went over and stole the tip, not realizing it was yen. But she froze as she felt like someone was watching her from behind. A single sweat droplet formed on her forehead as she slowly turned around to face a tall man, lifting her head to size him up, but froze again as her crimson eyes met the cold purple eyes and light pink blood-stained scarf of Ivan the horrible…

Prussia couldn't speak out of fright and accidently backed into the table, knocking down the empty beer mugs of America and China.

The Russian said nothing, but only smiled, causing Prussia's heart to speed up, almost to the point of bursting right out of her chest. She had to get away….


End file.
